warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Nukor
The Kuva Nukor is the Kuva variant of the , with improvements to its already high critical multiplier and status chance, and increased critical chance, magazine, and range, but with marginally lower damage. Its beam has also gained the ability to chain between multiple enemies. Acquisition The Kuva Nukor is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *Highest critical multiplier of all weapons in the game. *Tied with the 's charged shot and for the highest status chance of all weapons in the game. **Can achieve 100% status chance with two of the following: , , , and . **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Beam can chain up to 4 nearby enemies from the initial target. **Enemy corpses will still allow the beam to connect to nearby enemies. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 30% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 30% over 2 seconds. *Very low critical chance. *Limited range of 29 meters. *Pulsing weapon effect blocks the reticle, making it harder to make consistent headshots with the weapon shooting at moving targets. Notes *When fired at an enemy, the beam will chain to the closest living enemy within 10 meters of the initial target. From there it will chain again, up to a maximum of 4 chains in total. A chain will do }} times the main beam's damage, where n''' is the chain number. Any enemy caught in the width of the beam will also be damaged. It has a small radius of damage around the beam, similar to the and . **Headshotting the original target does not affect the chain damage. **The beam '''will not chain to a Nullifier through its shield should it connect with a target outside or partially enclosed by it. **The beam can also continue to chain to enemies even if targeting a dead enemy or an enemy who is dead but in a dying animation. *The beam can damage Rampart from the front. *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Nukor). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Nukor. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. See Also * , the normal counterpart of this weapon. * , a Grineer particle cannon with a functionally equivalent chaining beam. * , a Corpus rifle with a functionally equivalent chaining beam. Category:Update 27 Category:Kuva Lich Weapons Category:Grineer Weapons